The Twisted Web Of Emotions
by Crazy-Fool
Summary: Ron's has his eye on a girl, will he get her? Or will it all be twisted in one moment? 13 for a little bit of language.
1. The Fall

The Twisted Web Of Emotions  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, ok, please don't sue! Wait, I own Emily and any other new characters  
  
Summery: Set in Ron's 5th year. Harry found a long lost sister Emily, I wont go into detail I just wanted a new character!  
  
- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -  
  
Chapter One: It Starts  
  
"Mornin' Herm!" Ron said cheerily taking his usual seat next to her. "You look nice today, is that a new perfume I smell?" Hermione blushed visibly, and muttered something about her mother and someone called Chanel. Ron sighed. He wished he could get more of a response to these compliments sometimes. Not a parchment long essay, just a bright "Why thank you Ron! Yes it is." Harry sat down opposite and next to him sat the Weasley crew and Harry's new sister Emily, who was a 1st year.  
  
"Hey guys, you coming to watch us play Quidditch today?" Harry asked.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world mate!" Hermione said. There were quite a lot of their little gang on the Quidditch team. Ron was keeper since Oliver had left, Harry was still the best seeker in years, Fred and George were beaters and Emily was on the cheerleading team. Hermione would have joined the team except she would rather keep her mind on her studies.  
  
"Ron, are you still keeper?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You bet. You should be on the cheerleaders team Herm, I think you'd be good!"  
  
"No Ron, you know I think it's sexist. I would only join if a boy joins!"  
  
"Oh to see Hermione in a short skirt leaping around cheering me on." Ron thought. It would definitely improve his performance!  
  
The bell rang for end of breakfast and the Quidditch team made their way up down to the changing rooms. Ron's heart thudded as he changed into his red and gold robes, grabbed his Firebolt and got ready to fly out into the cold winter air. As the doors flew open the crowd went wild, Ron searched for Hermione and saw she was right down the end next to the hoops he was defending. He smiled, waved, and promptly got knocked by Malfoy who almost swept him clean off his broom.  
  
"Watch it, Weasle." He spat and saw Hermione glaring at Malfoy. Malfoy spun round and looked daggers at Ron, glanced at Ron's Firebolt and said "Hmm, surprised you could afford one of them, Weasley. I bet you share it, one between 4! Of course, its not as good as my Blade 5000, is it?" And flew off towards Harry, where to seekers began. The broom really was like a blade, cut through the air with no effort at all.  
  
"Let the match, Begin!" Madame Hooch shouted and threw the quaffle up into the air. The game was fast and furious, the rivalry between Harry and Malfoy made the search for the snitch very interesting. Ron braced himself as Ryan Roland got the quaffle and sped towards Ron. Out of the corner of his eye Ron saw something. He quickly glanced to see what it was and Tyler Jones charged straight at him with a mad glint in his eyes. Ron's eyes widened, he was a mad dash for the flying quaffle, caught it, and toppled slowly down to the ground. The screams of enraged Gryffindors were deafening and Ron's back cracked off the medium hoop, the smaller hoop and his body finally landed with a sickening crunch on the hard earth. Slytherins whooped and cheered as Draco Malfoy soared around the stands with the snitch clasped in his cheating fist. Harry was nowhere to be seen.  
  
- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -  
  
Where is Harry? How bad is Ron? Will we ever hear Emily say anything?  
  
All the answers shall be revealed in the next chapter. Don't forget to R&R!  
  
*Jo points with puppy dog eyes at the little purple button* Pwease! 


	2. Rons Fury

Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah (  
  
Hope you like it! If u don't feel free to flame me!  
  
- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -  
  
A light blinded Ron, shining golden in the forest where he lay. He sat up and shielded his eyes as a creature came towards him. It was the most beautiful thing ever; she bent down and kissed him on the forehead and slowly a tingling sensation spread out from where her lips caressed his forehead.  
  
"Hermione? You are so beautiful!" Ron immediately fell in love with this vision, which was Hermione. It was her, just surrounded by a white light to show her innocence and simplicity. Although her hair was loose, flowing gently out behind her. Hermione never had her hair loose.  
  
"Wake up Ron." Her voice was so smooth and soft, like music to his ears. "It's time."  
  
Ron lay back down again, everything span and he jolted.  
  
"Ron?! Ron! Ron!" an urgent voice echoed through his head. His eyes opened to the familiar white ceiling of the hospital wing and he saw Harry, Hermione and . . .  
  
"MALFOY! What the hell are you doing here!?"  
  
"Ron, Ron, calm down."  
  
"How can I calm down! I don't want to calm down! It was partly due to Malfoy and his dirty tactics that I am here right now! 'Mione! I have to tell you something! I . . ." but Ron was cut off, thankfully, by Harry saying.  
  
"He's with Hermione."  
  
"He's, what?"  
  
"Me and Draco are, well, going out."  
  
"WHAT!!!!??????"  
  
"Ron, calm down." Harry tried to calm Ron down but Ron wasn't having any of it  
  
"What have I missed?"  
  
"You've been asleep for a month now, Ron," Draco said, Ron was surprised, Malfoy had said it without being nasty and had called him Ron. "We've been quite worried."  
  
There was a knock on the door. As they all turned to see who it was Ron evilled Malfoy's back for stealing his love. Dumbledor walked in.  
  
"Ah, master Weasley is awake I see. Glad to see it, are you ok?"  
  
"Yes thank you sir." Ron said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Good good. Where is Madame Pomfrey? I have to speak with her."  
  
"Through there, sir." Hermione said, pointing to the office.  
  
"I need sleep," Ron lied. "I don't mean to be rude, but do you think you could go?"  
  
"You've only just woken up!"  
  
"Well, I have to take this potion here and it makes me sleepy."  
  
"Sure thing, Ron, we'll come visit erm, sometime." And with that the love of his life left. With his enemy's arm around her, and Harry just behind. Brilliant, just brilliant.  
  
Ron took his potion and settled down in his bed to sleep. Tears ran slowly down his freckled cheeks.  
  
- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -  
  
Hope you guys like this story. I'd like to build up some ideas of where to take this so some ideas would come in handy.  
  
Please R&R, you know you want to . . . 


	3. A Heart Is A Fragile Thing

Well, I got a flamer, but I did ask for it!! So I don't mind.  
  
  
  
Back out of the hospital wing, healed and refreshed, Ron was out for revenge. Not only had Malfoy somehow wormed his way into their little threesome, but also he had stolen Hermione. Harry trusted him too! After the way Malfoy had treated him all this time, god he was such a bastard! And still is, Ron thought bitterly, don't know what Herm sees in him. So wrapped up in his won thoughts he whacked straight into someone (A/N how it always happens isn't it?) and mumbled sorry, carrying on towards the lake.  
  
"Ron wait." A soft voice said. Reaching out after him. Ron halted in his tracks, on hearing the voice. Oh how he'd missed it. That soft gentle voice, a voice that listened as well as spoke wise words of wisdom. The voice that belonged to the girl he'd loved ever since their first year. Turning slowly he saw Hermione's soft eyes look directly into his making his heart melt away. "Can we talk?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
They walked out into the grounds, and Hermione pulled her cloak tighter around her as a chill wind swept past them. They made conversation and were getting along fine, just like before.  
  
"So, where's Malfoy then?" he tried to ask it as a simple question, but it came out wrong and sounded rude so Hermione stopped and turned to face him.  
  
"I don't know what you have against him! He is really nice and isn't horrible to anyone anymore and if I can forgive him I don't see why you cant!"  
  
"Its more complicated than that, 'Mione."  
  
"Oh yes? Please explain."  
  
"Its complicated."  
  
"Oh I'm sure it is."  
  
"No need to be sarcastic."  
  
"Well tell me then."  
  
"I'm jealous of him, ok."  
  
"Oh Ronald Weasly don't be so pathetic!" "How am I pathetic?!" he asked indignantly.  
  
"Well, I don't see what you have to be jealous of."  
  
"Well maybe," Ron was beginning to angry and raise his voice "if you'd paid more attention to things I said to you and spent less time gawping at him you would know that I love you!" Turning bright as he realised what he said Ron ran off back to the common room to lock himself away forever. Rain mingled with the hot tears running down his face as he sprinted fast through the muddy grounds and into the corridors of Hogwarts. On bursting through the portrait hole, making sure he looked reasonably respectable he found Harry sitting with Draco by the fire, playing wizards chess. They were laughing like old friends and when Ron saw that Draco was sitting in the chair they had all established as being "Ron's chair" he just ran upstairs to the dorms. Leaping onto the bed and drawing the curtains he slid under the covers into the sweet abyss of sleep, making sure he put a silencing charm around him first. Sleep came easy to the troubled mind of Ron Weasley, but sleep came with its own set of torture. Sweet dreams left far behind, he entered into the world of nightmares. On waking suddenly, Ron found himself the wrong way round in the bed, and the covers were all twisted around him. It was dark now, all the other boys must be asleep so he removed the silencing charm and slipped out of bed. Roaming the school at night was something Harry had always done, but Ron hardly ever ventured outside his bed after hours. It was only now he realised how relaxing it actually was. He heard voices coming from a classroom and looked through the gap by the hinges of the door. Through the little gap he could just about see Hermione, sitting on Dracos lap facing him, legs apart either side of him, giggling. He whispered something to her, she giggled some more and pushed him so he was lying down and they began to kiss very violently. Draco reached his hands up and began to undo her shirt, then Ron lost sight of his hands and didn't want to know where they had gone. Hermione was running her hands through his blonde hair. Ron couldn't watch any more. It was making him sick. Sick with jealousy. He dragged his feet as he made his way back up to the common room. Unable to stay awake any longer, he slumped down in a side room and feel into a restless sleep. In his sleep, Hermione ran circles round his head. Dancing in and out of his dreams. Even in sleep, he wasn't at peace. 


End file.
